pm_universefandomcom-20200216-history
Iggy Koopa
Iggy Koopa is one of the Koopalings from Mario franchise. Iggy is depicted as a crazed, mechanical genius and childish in personality when together with Lemmy Koopa. His two main outstanding physical characteristics are his glasses and light green hair (originally pink, light blue, and yellow). In later appearances, he is shown to be the thinnest of the Koopalings. Appearance As most of the other Koopalings, Iggy has a yellow and tan skin complexion, as well as a green head, a four-ribbed plated belly and padded feet. Iggy also shows similar teeth to Morton's. Iggy has a lanky appearance and he seems to be about twice as tall as Mario. He also has green hair that resembles leaves of a pineapple. He has large, oval eyes with blue rings that disappear when he closes his eyes, thus suggesting that they are his irises. Personality Although previously known for his intelligence as well as how much he studied and knew, with the Nintendo Adventure Books confirming this trait by portraying him as an inventor considered by Bowser the brainy one, Iggy is now more often known and portrayed as well in Japanese material for his own frivolous personality, reported in the English localization of certain games, as well as official English guides, as if he was insane by using terms like demented and crazed. This trait is manifested both through his enthusiasm sometimes ending up in hyperactivity as well as by his typical happy facial expressions, shown since his artwork in Super Mario Bros. 3, accompanied by very frequent laughters. Regardless of his frivolous nature, however, he has shown some degree of common sense, as he was notably the first Koopaling to speculate that the reason minions randomly attacked them in Bowser Jr.'s Journey was because they had been brainwashed by Fawful, and ultimately turned out to be correct about that. He also is indicated to have a short temper, as one of his specials in Bowser Jr.'s Journey has him getting angry and slamming his Koopa Clown Car on an enemy while wreathed in flames, and then making clear he was still angry. Power and Abilities Iggy is the fastest of the Koopalings, which is highlighted in Super Mario Bros. 3 where he not only manages to fire his magic wand's spells at a faster rate than his siblings, but even fires two sets of spells at a time. Iggy rides a Chain Chomp in his boss battle in New Super Mario Bros. Wii and New Super Mario Bros. 2, utilizing a custom track. He can spin as a top in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga and even move fast enough to make his opponents dizzy. In the alternate story mode Minion Quest: The Search for Bowser in the game's remake, he's also able to swiftly appear on top of a barrel containing Goombas in a manner that resembles teleportation. Like all the Koopalings in that game, he can also spit fireballs; he can also throw fireballs in Super Mario World, which he holds in his hands before throwing them. As shown in New Super Mario Bros Wii, his magic blasts are the most chaotic out of all the Koopalings. In Hotel Mario he can cause small amounts of lightning to rain down on Mario. In addition, his unused sprites in Super Princess Peach show that the Koopaling was to use his hair as a spear. In New Super Mario Bros. U, Iggy has the ability to stand and walk upside down on ceilings and fire at least two varieties of spells: one being his normal chaotic green spell, and the other being red orbs that upon making contact with lava will summon Magmaarghs. Trivia * Iggy is named after Iggy Pop, a famous American punk rock singer and leader of the proto-punk band The Stooges. Category:Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Koopalings Category:Koopas Category:Villains Category:Male Characters